Elama
by Hedone
Summary: Era la vida, era Harry.


******{Título}** Elama **  
****{Autor} **Theroux G.  
******{Personajes}** James Potter. **  
****{Género}** Family / Hurt/Comfort. **  
****{Rated}** PG.  
**{Notas del fanfic}** Escrito para la Harrython 2010.**  
********{Advertencias}** No posee final feliz, de hecho, igual es algo Angst. _Elama_ significa vida.

**

* * *

**

**ELAMA **

**

* * *

**Hoy era un día especial para James Potter, su padre Charles y su madre Dorea iban al callejón Diagon a comprarle sus útiles escolares para poder asistir al colegio Hogwarts, había esperado toda su vida para esto, para poder ser como sus padres y grandes íconos como Merlín, Godric, Gaia y el mismísimo Friederich: Aprendería por fin a ser mago.

James era un niño echado a perder como muchas amistades de sus padres le decía, tenían una estrecha relación con la familia Longbottom —él era un buen amigo de Frank, sólo que iba un año que él en la escuela—, y por lo que contaba en sus historias Hogwarts era tan o más opulento que sus mansiones en las costas de Gales.

James no pudo evitar comparar las cacerías de conejo que solían tener con los Malfoy, Parkinson y un sinfín de familias sangre pura más, de hecho, James se llevaba muy bien con un niño que pasaba siendo jalado por su madre... Si mal no recordaba se llamaba Sirius, lástima que la tía de su madre —la señora Walburga— estuviera loca (según su madre) y no pudiera acercarse tanto como deseaba al pobre Sirius.

Extraño nombre.

Igual que el de Malfoy Junior.

Pero no se alejaba del hecho, James era un pequeño caprichoso, fue un milagro que sus padres lo tuvieran cuando su mami ya no creía que lo pudieran tener. Ella poseía sus entrados cincuenta años cuando por fin él nació, según la data de nacimientos mágicos ella debería quedar entre sus veinte y cuarenta años que era época fértil, pero él fue el milagro y Charles Potter no estimó en echar a peder al único heredero que poseía.

Ahh, James pensaba que la vida era bella.

Por eso cuando ingresaron al callejón Diagon y su madre le compró no sólo tres túnicas, sino seis —una para cada día— y más útiles que los que debería se sintió afortunado, y esperó ser la mitad de buen padre de los que fueron sus padres con él.

No podía evitarlo, sólo le hubiera gustado poder ser padre antes que el suyo, para poder correr con él.

* * *

James Potter miraba por la ventana encerrado.

Sí, encerrado. Eso ocurría cuando _los buenos tiempos _pasaron al olvido y un _pijo _Lord Voldemort quería ascender al poder. Hogwarts fueron sus mejores años hasta que en sexto cayó en la temible realidad que estaban en guerra, ahora los _sangre pura _eran temidos, incluso algunos nacidos de muggles miraban mal a James pese a saber que estaba por su causa.

James formaba parte del movimiento pro-muggle, adoraba su mundo, pero no por ello iban a dejar afuera a seres mágicos como él, pero las cosas se desvirtuaron cuando todo comenzó a verse en blanco y negro.

Si James bromeaba con un nacido de muggles: Estaba ejerciendo su poderío como sangre pura.

Si un hijo de muggles insultaba a un sangre pura: Estaba manchando su reputación y corrompiendo su magia.

Si un mestizo hablaba con uno o con el otro: Estaba tomando un bando.

Adiós a los buenos tiempos.

James hizo muy buenos amigos, y por fin pudo conocer a Sirius Black, era el hermano que nunca tuvo, al que acogió en su casa cuando no tenía dónde ir sin pensar en nada más que su bienestar.

También conoció a Remus, el siempre inteligente y buen dotado Remus que poseía el peor castigo que en Mundo Mágico pudiera existir: Licantropía.

Y como no, también tenía a Peter, no que fuera la epítome de valentía, pero era buena persona.

¿Y saben algo? James se casó. Ante ese pensamiento no pudo más que sonreír, alejarse de la ventana y caminar hasta una pequeña cama con barrotes.

Se casó y tuvo un hermoso hijo que era la luz de sus ojos.

_Harry James. _

Él aún esperaba ser la mitad de buen padre que serían los suyos, poder echar a perder a Harry, verlo crecer grande y hermoso; Enseñarle el arte de las bromas, criarlo, quererlo, enseñarle, jugar, ver sus nietos…

James esperaba muchas cosas.

Tomó a su somnoliento hijo en brazos y lo meció mientras tarareaba una canción que escuchó en la radio.

—¿En qué piensas, James? —miró por la puerta viendo a Lily, su encantadora Lily quien con su cabello rojo suelto, y ojos verdes hacían sentir sus piernas como gelatina.

—Nada cariño. Al parecer el pequeño León quiere su comida —soltó en un susurro cadencioso mostrando como la boca de Harry se abría donde se suponía debería existir un seno femenino.

—Lástima que no puedas hacer eso. Sólo echas a perder a nuestro hijo —contestó con gracia, y James no pudo recordar cuando le compró su primera escoba de juguete. ¿Qué esperaba? Él amaba a su hijo, además Sirius también apoyó 'su locura' —como denominaba Lily—.

—Sí, lo que sea…

James no sabía por qué, pero la noche del 31 de Octubre estaba más oscura de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Cuando vio a aquel monstruo forzar la puerta de su casa, una fiera determinación nació en su corazón.

Su Harry estaba en peligro, su pequeño sol que iluminaba sus días obsoletos en la casa que le entregó Dumbledore para ocultarse, él sabía que debería haberse ido a la mansión Potter, pero se suponía que el viejo los mantendría ocultos.

¿Quién sería el traidor?

James pensó que la rata de Peter sólo era una pieza más, y si bien se arrepentía de no escoger a Remus, tampoco le echaba la culpa por completo, Albus debería haber sabido aquel pequeño detalle, estaba seguro que lo hacía.

Tenía que salvar a su pequeño.

Le gritó a Lily mientras alzaba su varita y siquiera esperó a lanzar maldición tras maldición. Blanca, negra gris, ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

—¡Déjalo, es sólo un niño!

Sólo la tétrica carcajada le llegó y como en cámara lenta, vio al rayo dirigirse a sí. No es que no quisiera moverse, sino que no podía.

Maldito bastardo.

Pensó en lo único que podía: Harry.

¿Con quién se quedaría? ¿Lo amarían como él? Su hijo era encantador por sí sólo no había manera en que lo odiaran.

¿Saldría con vida?

Su Harry, su tierno Harry.

En ese corto tiempo que estuvo con él, en todo el tiempo que entregó desnudo su corazón a su hijo, en el cual aprendió a ser mejor persona, eliminar el odio y sentir la magia pura que poseía el menor… En todo ése tiempo él rogó por ser el mejor padre que pudo.

Aunque fuera corto.

Aunque nunca más lo echara a peder como quiso.

Él solamente rogó que Harry, cuando creciera, viera como él las cosas, y que morir y dejarlo solo no fue su decisión.

Sólo... _Sólo Harry._

_

* * *

_  
******  
Notas Finales**: Espero que les haya gustado. **  
**


End file.
